James Gordon (TKOG)
James 'Jim' Gordon is a stern and moral officer. Gordon initially loses hope of protecting Gotham when sees just how corrupt it is with a majority of the police department answering to the mob. He finds newfound hope though in the appearnce of Batman, who he soons begins to work with to finally clean up the streets of Gotham and give it the peace that it was overdue to have for decades. Throughout their partnership, Gordon and Batman not only face organized crime and random violence, but a variety of new threats to Gotham with the emergence of several villains with their own designs for the city. Biography Early Life ''The Knight of Gotham'' The film partly concerns Gordon's rise from Lieutenant to Commisoner. He did his best to comfort the ten-year-old Batman after the murder of his parents, when he was a young man, and Wayne later recognizes him as one of the few honest police officers in the city and would always remember his kindness as it gave Bruce the strength he needed after his parents' death. Seventeen to eighteen years later, when the Batman arrives in Gotham, Gordon is againest him. He hunts him him down, When Bruce arrives in Gotham City once more, the two of them meet once more at a party.When Bruce is attacked, Gordon arrives at the scene and claims he is missing. Towards the end, when the Court attacks Gotham, the Commisoner is killed and he steps up. He leads the police againest them, killing many of them. With help of Catwoman, they save the orphans. Batman arrives and warns Gordon about a powerful bomb under the Police HQ that will blow part of the city. Gordon is unable to disable it, and once Batman disables it, the battle ends. At the end, Batman and Gordon meet on the rooftop of the Police HQ. Gordon has decided to call off the man hunt, and asks Batman if they want to form an alliance. They agree to work together, and Gordon, by that time, is now Commisoner. ''The Knight of Krypton'' Gordon and Batman have a meeting about Bane with Superman, who is now in Gotham. Gordon starts saying that since Batman has arrived, Gotham has been getting strange criminals. Gordon finds Superman and Batman injured after Bane breaks Batman's back and shot Superman with a bullet made with Kryptonite. He finds out Batman is Bruce Wayne and takes hims to Alfred, who is the only person in Gotham who can remove the bullet and heal Bruce avalible. Gordon talks with Bruce in the Batcave, and Bruce gives him a shot that puts him to sleep. Bruce is forced to hit Gordon's head with a brick, making him forget about Bruce really being Batman. Gordon wakes up the next morning in his home. His wife says that a man found him in an alley with a bad bump in the head, knocked out. Gordon doesn't remember anything about Superman or Batman being injured. Later that day, Gordon helped Batman travel to Nevada, where he let Batman save Superman. ''Justice League'' Batman and Gordon had a meeting on the rooftop of the Police HQ, where they diccussed Killer Croc's escape. ''The Knight of Fear'' TO BE WRITTEN ''The Knight of Shadows'' TO BE WRITTEN Gallery KIEFER SUTHERLAND as James Gordon.png|James Gordon Category:Batman Category:Batman Allies Category:Gotham City Citizen Category:Gotham City Police Member